Vástagos sin Gloria
by SoyUnaPatataKawaii-ewe
Summary: No es un secreto Isabella, que tarde o temprano el amor que sentías por mi seria eclipsado por el odio que empezó a nacer cuando te arrebate de la muerte y te convertí en mi hija inmortal.


**Titulo:** Vástagos sin Gloria.

**Autor: Maya Mayfair.**

**Sumary: **No es un secreto Isabella, que tarde o temprano el amor que sentías por mi seria eclipsado por el odio que empezó a nacer cuando te arrebate de la muerte y te convertí en mi hija inmortal.

**Paring: **Edward&Bella

**Linea Argumental: U**n par de años después de Amanecer.

Esto originalmente era un fic de Cronicas Vampiricas (Las de Anne Rice) pero luego descubrí que estaba prohibido…

Lalala…. No hay más notas… ¡Oh si1 aunque un fic con Bella y Ed odiándose no parezca muy interesante, denle una oportunidad… los va a sorprender…

* * *

><p>Prefacio: El ladrón de cuerpos.<p>

Por: Maya Mayfair/SoyUnaPatata-ewe

* * *

><p>Edward cerro la delgada tapa de su libro mientras profería una grácil carcajada, un gesto tan propio, clavo su mirada en el trozo de papel delante de ella y tacho las últimas líneas, aunque su habilidad no era leer la mente, descubrió pronto que su amado compañero se reía del contenido de su historia.<p>

_Su historia._

Maldijo en voz baja, sabiendo que al menos en ese aspecto le sacaba ventaja, estaba segura dentro de su mente. Pronto habían comenzado a sostenerse la mirada un gesto físicamente mundano; cuando eres una vampiro y necesitas parpadear tanto como respirar no implica absolutamente nada, pero continuaba con esa gran tensión emocional mortal.

Él sonrió mostrando los colmillos, pero el gesto no llego a sus ojos.

-Déjame beber tu sangre una última vez…

¿Saben lo curioso que es sentir tibieza cuando eres físicamente incapaz de crearla?

Desperté confundida, pequeños rayos de luz se filtraban a través de la madera, las motas de polvo se movían sobre esta. Un impulso meramente humano me recorrió, deseaba de repente poner mi manos sobre la luz, usar mis uñas para destruir el tablón que me mantenía prisionera y correr bajo el sol. "No seas estúpida, Bella" Me reprocho algo diferente a mi fuero interno. "Fue tu decisión"

Edward apareció en el umbral de la puerta, tan perfecto como de costumbre, tan encantador como recordaba. Se precipito hacia mí inclinándose sobre la cama, rodeando con las frías yemas de sus dedos mi rostro.

-Te amo, Bella

Pero la contestación murió antes de rozar mi garganta, Edward rozo con sus colmillos, todo mi cuerpo se tensó en respuesta, y aunque no pude verlo estaba segura que una sonrisa se dibujaba en su perfil.

-Entrégate a mí, entrégate sin restricciones.-Me susurro antes de clavar sus colmillos en mi piel y comenzar a succionar el líquido rojizo de mi interior.

¡Oh! Lo tome de la nuca para obligarlo a profundizar el gesto, con la seguridad de que si paraba comenzaría a gritar. Ese punto exacto donde el dolor y el placer se combinaban, matando, tanto como si los tenías, como si no.

Su pulso rítmico envió una corriente de placer por todo mi cuerpo… llenándome, fundiéndome y consumiéndome.

El hambre me recorrió con un rugido, lo sujete de los hombros para arrójalo sobre la cama, de un solo movimiento ya estaba sobre él bebiendo con avidez de su boca, pero no fue suficiente, sin romper el contacto comencé a rasgarle la camisa, sedienta y deseosa de él.

Lo deseaba a mi disposición, tal como él me quería a la suya.

Bebí hasta saciarme y el me lo permitió.

Un último susurro murió con la noche.

-Isabella, si esto no debiera terminar…

Cuando caí en cuenta era casi media noche, debí permanecer dormida casi doce horas, chasquee la lengua con molestia.

Un frenesí violento estallo dentro de mí, las imágenes discordantes me marearon, primero estaba en compañía de mi madre bajo el bello sol de Phoenix, y luego me congelaba en Alaska, fría y sola intentando nadar en un lago congelado, ahogándome, la delgada capa de hielo solo me permitía verla a través de la espesura, rodeada de calor y luz, solo podía parecerme más viva.

_Viva._

Respire, aunque fue más el gesto que la necesidad de oxígeno en mi organismo… una sola palabra atravesaba mi cabeza como un taladro.

Dum, dum, dum.

Me levante de la cama hacia los estantes trastabillando, un cuaderno de espiral reposaba solitario, lo tome entre mis manos, antes de salir a buscar algo con que escribir mordí mi dedo dejando que la sangre fluyera, utilizándolo como una tinta macabra que dejaría su funesto mensaje.

_Hoy ha comenzado el final._

* * *

><p>TaaaDaaaa… Algo corto para comenzar… Es la primera vez que escribo sobre ellos así que me siento… Rara…<p>

Pero bueno ¿Qué os pareció?


End file.
